


The Missing Children: Bonus Chapters

by The_Creator_Of_Weird_Stories



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Child Death, once again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:47:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29041125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Creator_Of_Weird_Stories/pseuds/The_Creator_Of_Weird_Stories
Summary: What happened to Charlie, and was there one more?
Kudos: 2





	1. New Friend.

Momma was already at work.

Papa dropped me off at Freddy’s.

I was alone for the day.

I looked around the place. The other kids were crowded around the stage as the animatronics sang. 

I couldn’t see past their heads. They were tall. And they were loud. I tried jumping, but they told me to stop.

I saw a door nearby. It looked old and abandoned.

I snuck by and freaked the door open. I couldn’t see anything, because it was dark. 

I entered with caution.

There was a stage covered by big purple curtains. I was worried. Why was it so dark in here?

Then I saw the fox.

He came out of the curtains and asked who I was. I answered him, and he gave me his name. 

His name was Foxy. And he was alive!

Momma told me that robots couldn’t move like humans. She told me that they don’t talk like humans. 

But here was Foxy, doing the impossible.

I watched his show. It was fun! He sang about the birds and monkeys and butterflies in the jungle. 

He enjoyed singing as much as I enjoyed watching. I was the first person to watch his show in a long while. 

I heard papa call for me. I left the room and I saw him holding pizza. 

I told papa about Foxy. About how he moved and talked like a human. How he felt like a real person. 

Papa laughed and told me about his own encounter with Foxy. How Foxy would visit him while he worked in the kitchen after dark. How he and his band mates would sing songs while he cleaned the floors. 

I asked if I could visit him after school. He said as long as I don’t pay for anything. 

So, everyday, I would visit Foxy for one of his shows. I always had so much fun with him.

One day, however, I saw him.

The golden rabbit.

It was dark, because Freddy’s was closed. I was just playing a game of hide-and-seek with the other kids. Why didn’t anyone check for me?

I peeked out from under the table cloth and saw the golden rabbit.

He was leaving the employee’s only room, leaving the door open. 

I decided to sneak in.

It was dirty. There was red stuff on the floor and walls. The smell of bleach assaulted my nose. Chairs were scattered everywhere, with rope around their legs. 

What was I seeing?

I turned around and saw him, holding a knife. 

I quickly backed away, crying for him to get away. But he wouldn’t.

I couldn’t remember what happened next. All I remembered was that I slid to the floor, and felt the knife slowly pulling out of my stomach.

I felt my body getting colder. 

Then I heard him speak.

He was going to clean the blood of the floor when I walked in. He said that I made more work for him now.

Then...why? Why did he kill me?

I felt something touch my head. 

There was a girl staring back at me. Her name was Charlie.

She introduced me to her friends. She told me that we were going to find the murderer.

They were like me. And I was like them.

So I agreed.

But I’m not just going to look for the murderer, I’m going to help more children.

I’m going to save more children.

I will protect them from him.

They deserve to live their lives.

The life that I will never have.


	2. Give Gifts, Give Life.

They locked me out.

They tricked me into leaving. 

They’re having fun in there, while I’m cold out here. 

The rain drenched my clothes, and my hair stuck to my neck and face.

I heard a car park from behind me, so I turned around.

It was Mr. Afton! 

I told him that the other kids locked me out, and he listened. 

He told me that I should follow him to the back of Fredbear’s. He was going to bring me back inside.

Or at least, I thought he was. 

He brought me to the back of Fredbear’s, sure, but he didn’t bring me inside. 

He pulled out a knife.

And stabbed me.

I wasn’t even able to scream, I was so cold.

I lied there, bleeding out as Mr. Afton wiped the blood off his knife. He left me there, alone.

Before I felt the incoming darkness, I felt...warmth. 

Something was above me, covering me from the rain. I started crying as I blacked out.

And then, I woke up.

I was in the Puppet.

I was in one of the animatronics father made. 

I couldn’t move, and I couldn’t scream.

I could only see the other children cheer as I gave them prizes. 

But that was only in the daytime.

I could move at night, and only at night. 

I couldn’t leave this new, strange place. Not in this body.

During the day, I saw Mr. Afton luring more children away. I couldn’t see what happened to them. Not until the end.

At the end, I rescued them. 

I gave them life.

I couldn’t save them, but I could help them. 

I could help them stop Mr. Afton from hurting more children. 

I wish I could’ve stopped him sooner. 

But there’s no time for wishes. 

Not now.

It’s time to give life.

**Author's Note:**

> I wish I was done with this, but here we go again.


End file.
